Harry Potter and The Angel of Death
by karunshaji
Summary: Harry Potter is condemned to a life in azkaban to be given the dementors kiss on his becoming of age, with out even giving him a chance to prove his innocence.
1. Chapter 1 The Prisoner

Harry Potter is the property of JKRowling. I am just having a bit of fun playing in her sandbox.

Chapter 1

**The Prisoner**

The auror wrapped her cloak tighter about her. The weather had been the worst in the recent times. To have to travel the north sea to that god damned place in this rickety boat, in this weather. She cursed her luck again. It had been about one hour since she and her two fellow aurors left the shore. It will take more than two hours still to reach their destination, she guessed as she looked forward in to the mist and rain. At least we will be able to return home to a hot cup of coffee or chocolate after our duty is concluded she thought.

She looked down to see the bundle of rags laying on the floorboards of the boat. The battered and bruised body of the prisoner had not moved a bit after his sentence had declared. If not for the shallow movement caused by his breathing it was easy to think he was already dead. She felt almost sorry for him for the fate that awaited him. If the minister had his way he would have already been kissed, as he is still a minor it was overruled. At least for now. The chance of him seeing his seventeenth birthday were nil. Such was the fate of one of the most famous wizards of the world. To haunted by death and tragedy time after time. That was the fate of the boy who lived, Harry Potter the new prisoner of Azkaban. She settled down for the long journey.

Her eyes flew open as she saw movement from the prisoner. Her hand went to her wand but before she could draw it out she was overcome by an intense pain like her head is going to burst. Then her world turned black.

-oOo-

When she awoke she struggled to sit up. She could see her fellow aurors and the boat driver bound together at the bottom of the boat. She became aware of two things one she was bound by an anti apparition manacles second a wand pressed painfully to her neck.

"Do not try anything foolish" a calm and cold voice whispered in her left ear."you get to make a choice. To die now or later. So what is it going to be."

-oOo-


	2. Chapter 2 The Trial

Chapter 2

**The Trial**

Albus Dumbledore had weathered many storms in his long lifetime. But he was not sure he will survive the latest storm unscathed. He did not know how to make things right this time. Only he understood the severity of the latest events and its repercussions on the possible outcome of the war. The ministry had condemned the only chance they had to save the wizarding world from extinction. They had condemned Harry Potter to Azkaban.

He knew in his heart Harry could not have committed the crime he was accused of. But the evidence was overwhelming, so much so that a questioning under veritaserum was deemed unnecessary. Even when the accused asked for it repeatedly. But the majority of wizengamot overruled it stating to the procured pensive memmories from the witnesses who had already been questioned under veritaserum. Truth was he could not do nothing against the witnesses deposition as they were the best friends of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Ron may have had a few rocky situations with harry in previous years, it was Hermione's words that ruled Harry's fate as she had never turned her back on him.

-oOo-

The Wizengamot chamber was ready to burst with all the people that wanted to witness the most talked about trial of the century. The prisoner was dragged in and bound by chains in his chair. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge stood at the dais.

"The Wizengamot is called to order" He pronounced loudly, " today we are congregated here to see justice is done to Chang who was raped and killed by the accused Harry Potter. Let the witness be brought forward."

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were led to two seats in front of the podium.

" As everyone here knows about the witnesses relationship with the prisoner"Minister continued "it would be prudent to take their statements and questioning under veritaserum."

The serum was administered to Hermione Granger.

"State your name"

"Hermione Granger"

"Are you a Hogwarts student"

"Yes"

"What year?"

"Fifth year"

"Are you a prefect"

"Yes"

"Is it true that Harry Potter saved your life from a Troll in your first year"

"Yes"

"Was he your friend from that year onwards"

"Yes"

"Now tell us where did you find on the day of her murder?

"In a class room in the abandoned third floor corridor"

"What were you doing at that time there"

"We were patrolling the corridors."

"Who were with you at that time"

"Ron"

"Full name please"

"Ronald Weasley"

"What caused you to check that room"

"We heard the sound of struggle. Something falling to ground. And someone crying for help and not hurt her"

"What did you do then"

"We ran in to the room, found some one pointing wand at someone lying at the floor. He cursed her with a cutting curse. Ron then fired a disarming hex at him throwing him down. We ran to where he was to find Cho bleeding out from a cut in her neck. I tried to help her but it was too late to do anything for her."

"Then what happened"

"Ron went to alert the Professors."

"Is it true that tried to invite to the Yule ball hosted during the Triwizard tournament"

"Yes"

"Is it also true that she turned him down"

"Yes"

"Is it true that her date to the ball was none other than Diggory the Hogwarts original champion."

"Yes"

"Now this year he has been trying again to date ."  
"Yes"

"Now you were in the room with till the professors arrived."

"Yes"

"Did you know that was sexually assaulted prior to her death."

"Yes"

"Is it true that the assailants cloak, wand and his spectacles were found in the room"

"Yes"

"Did you per chance see his face"

"No"

"But you did recognize the materials found in that room"

"Yes I recognized them"

"Whose was it"

"Harrys"

"You mean Potters"

"Yes".

"Where did you find "

"In the hospital wing"

"Why did he go there?"

"He had an injury on his head"

"Did recently contacted Sirius Black"

"Yes"

"Did help Black to escape from the Castle."

"Yes"

"That is all the questions for now."

Ronald Weasley's, the aurors and Professors testimony only helped to cement the case against harry potter. So when the Minister stood to ask for a verdict the result of this trial were obvious to everyone.

"Esteemed members of Wizengamot"Cornelius Fudge began, "as you have witnessed from the depositions of the witnesses and the aurors assigned to the case, it is pretty obvious to everyone of us, the person standing in front of us as accused deserves the maximum extent of punishment we can give him. It is the second time within months he is standing trial for one of his transgressions. He had time and again shown his blatant disregard for our sacred laws. He is a danger to our future. His fame has gone to his head. So much so that he has started spreading rumors and lies. His association with a known mass murder has led him to the path of becoming another murderer. So I strongly propose to give him the dementors kiss."

The members were divided in their opinion.

"He is under age Cornelius"the woman with a monocle said, "we can not give him the kiss whatever the reason until he is of age."

"Fine, then all in favour of imprisonment at Azkaban until he turns of age and be able to be administer the kiss."

Majority of the members raised their hand.

"Harry Potter" the minister began, "You have been found guilty of the charges raised against you as such, you are here by sentenced to the dementors kiss the day after you become of age. Until then you are to be imprisoned at the Azkaban. Do you have anything to say before you are sent to Azkaban?"

"Yes"Harry struggled and spit out a bit of blood, "I have. Why have I not been questioned under veritaserum."

"After all these testimonies against you, you expect us to get anything by that other than a waste of time."

"A waste of life is much less worrying than the waste of your precious time,"Harry struggled with his speech. "after all you have shown time and again how less you value truth and carrying justice."

"How dare you to accuse me of those" Minister fumed.

"Then give me the veritaserum"Harry rasped out, "let the truth be known"

"We did not give you serum because we do not know what Black has taught you to fight it, so we cannot be sure what you are saying is true"

"Pretty convenient, heh" Harry smiled wryly, "then let me give my answers under unbreakable wow"

"Do you think we are idiots boy?"Fudge thundered, "give a wow and break it, easy way out of your just punishment, heh boy? No you will serve your time until you can be legally administered the kiss."

"You are out of luck, Fudge"Harry spit out blood again, "I won't survive a week there. Your people made sure of that. Do you have any idea how many broken bones I currently have."

"Watever you have, you deserved it murderer"

"Yes, surely I deserved it"Harry murmured, "for what I did"

He sat up straighter. "Yes I deserved it for what I did. Yes I deserved it for what my family did. They stood against Voldemort, paid with their life so you could have peace. You showed your appreciation by throwing their only child into a hell hole for long ten years. I stood against Voldemort time and again, so you and your children could be safe. I paid for them with my blood and life. What is the gratitude I get. Mockery of a trial. At least you can say you gave me a trial unlike my godfather. Who is innocent of the crimes he was accused of. So am I innocent of the crimes raised against me. Even before my birth I was destined to walk in the shadow of death. He had been my constant companion during my short life. I do not fear him, If he comes for me today itself I will embrace him like a long lost friend. But are you ready to face death. Because remember today. Death is coming for all of you more swifter than you expect it to."

He started coughing raggedly. Every one looked at him silent.

-oOo-

"Ah Sybill I did not expect you to join us today"McGonagall's voice raised Albus from his thoughts.

"I felt like I am needed here today"Sybill Trelavny answered. She gazed around "it feels like the calm before the storm in which many of us will wither."

"I too feel like Sybill"Albus smiled slightly. "so good of you to join us for this dinner."

"Good evening Headmaster."Trelavny answered. Her eyes became unfocussed.

"the time has come

for the one who walks with death

to spread his wings

breaking the shackles

that had tied him even before his birth

none will stand before his wrath

he will judge all

swift and ruthless

its his time to walk amidst us

the angel of deaths time has come."

she coughed. "Oh my, my throat feels dry."

McGonagals lips thinned. Albus Dumbledores face remained expressionless. A silvery form flew up to his front to become a lynx.

"Albus he escaped"

-oOo-


	3. Chapter 3 The Order of Chaos

Harry Potter Universe belongs to J..

Chapter 3

**The Order of Chaos**

Albus Dumbledore strode in to the dining room of Grimauld place where members of order where congregated. He seated himself at the head of the table.

"Albus are the rumours true?" Molly Weasley asked.

"All will be told together Molly."he replied. "Lets wait for the others to come first."

A sound of someone crashing on the floor, a string of curses and the screeching of portrait reverberated through the hall. Then two explosions that shook the building followed by silence. Almost everyone jumped up drawing wands excluding Albus and Madeye Moody. Tonks stormed in to the kitchen and went straight to the cabinet to pick a bottle of firewhiskey. She took a swig directly from the bottle.

"Do you want some Shack?" she asked to her partner Kingsley Shacklebot. He took the bottle from her hand and drank a mouthful and returned the bottle. She filled a glass with the amber liquid and pushed it toward him and went to sit in corner nursing the bottle. Everyone sat staring at them.

Albus cleared his throat. "Now if someone will call Sirius and Remus we can start the meeting"

"I will fetch them professor"Bill Weasley said.

Kingsley shook his head. "Bill, there is no need."

"Surely you don't think they need to know this?"Albus asked.

"Albus, they are not in the building."Moody's magical eye whirled around.

"What?"Molly's voice rose, "They were specifically told not to go anywhere outside."

"Since when did Black obey rules"Snape sneered from the corner.

"Shut up Snivellus" Tonks jumped to her feet "like you are one to talk about rules"

"Nympadora please, calm down."Dumbledore tried to take control of the situation before it deteriorated any further. "if you know where they are please tell. It is imperative we need their presence"

"I know where they are"she replied. Her eyes started watering. "but its not going to do you any good. I am done here. I am going home."

She walked to the door and turned. "One more thing. You lot have until tomorrow noon to vacate this place and return any thing taken from here even if it is a pin. After that if you enter this building your blood is on your own head."

She closed the door behind her and walked out of the building for the last time.

-oOo-

Albus Dumbledore pinched his nose bridge. He had a feeling today is going to become worse.

"Kingsley, if you please"he asked "can you tell us what exactly happened to Sirius and Remus?"

Kingsley took a sip of firewhiskey and wiped his brow. "both of them where given the dementors kiss today"

"What?"

"When?"

"Where?"

Everyone shouted over each other in their disbelief.

"Silence!"Albus shouted. "can you elaborate please?"

Kingsley took another sip and focused his eyes on Dumbledore.

"Near seven in the evening Ministry monitoring devices picked-up a spike in the magical activity near the landing zone for the boat jetty for Azkaban. We, Tonks and I were sent to invesigate. We portkeyed to a covered position near to the landing zone."

-oOo-

"Shack, look"Tonks whispered urgently from where she was crouched with wand drawn. He looked to where she was pointing to see the tell tale flash of the death curse. He noticed the blue uniform on the unfortunate man identifying himself and the one already on ground as Aurors. He noted another three on the ground one near to him two on the other side of the one who cast the killing curse. He also noticed the several crumpled gray cloaks on the ground. As if sensing his gaze the attacker turned and looked straight at them. Tonks gasped.

"Harry" she whispered.

Shackelbot stepped out of the cover carefully keeping his wand pointed a little bit to the side.

"Drop your wand, " he shouted.

"I don't think so Auror." Harry replied. "stay were you are, after all I am holding the most valuable thing Minister fudge has. Is it not so Delores Umbridge."

He pointed his wand at the bloodied form at his foot. "Tell me Madame Under secretary, do you think they will be able to save you before I splatter your brain all over here. No? Then be a good girl and tell them to throw their wand away and kneel with their hand on their head."

"It is rude not to obey your superior. Don't you know this Madame Under secretary. Perhaps a little lesson is needed. Crucio."

Umbridge's screams reverberated through the air. Tonks and Shacklebot stood riveted to the spot unable to believe what they are seeing.

"Now throw away your wands. I won't ask again. No? Sorry Delores, they don't seem to think your life is worth saving. Avada ke."

"No! Throw away your wands you fools, or I will have your heads" Umbridge cried.

"Stop! Potter. Here are our wands."Kingsley spoke loudly. "Do not kill her."

They threw their wands away and knelt.

"Potter you are making a great mistake. Let Madame Under secretary to go and come with us."

Harry laughed aloud. "Let her go, and I go with you. To where? To what end?"

"After all the Ministry has done to me, you want me to let her go? After betraying my trust in the most spectacular way you want me to go with you? Look at me, where I am. Not even seventeen but on a death row. That too, for a crime I have not committed. Look at my godfather and his friend here."

He pointed to one of the two persons behind him.

"Sirius, Remus" Tonks called to them.

"They can't here you Tonks"

"What have you done to them Potter?"Kingsley asked.

"Nothing."he replied frostly, "Whatever was done, it was done by your Ministry. My godfather was innocent, but he was given the kiss on sight. His friend was on the wrong place at the wrong time. So he too got a little kiss. Now tell me again why should I trust you and go with you?"

"Harry are they really kissed"Tonks asked through tears.

"Yes"he looked at her. "Tonks, if you value your family take them and whatever possessions you have and get out of England soon. Tell the rest of the Wizarding World to pray to whatever deity they believe in to have mercy on them so they may die before I return. I will return. On my return I will burn the Ministry down. I will rip Hogwarts stone from stone. After I am done with the Wizarding Britain there won't be a single living being left alive that has Wizarding blood in its veins. Betrayals has a cost and the Wizarding World is going to pay that price with their blood and life." 

"I want everyone out of Grimauld Place before tomorrow noon. Anyone entering that house after that time will be killed on spot. And I want every thing, that belonged to the house and Sirius returned, even if it is a single pin. Anyone found with things from Grimauld with out my permission will be killed."

"Tell Minister Fudge that I will take good care of Umbridge. And anyone sent to capture me will be killed on sight."

Harry bound Umbridge with Sirius and Remus and grabbed hold of the rope and vanished with them.

-oOo-

Everyone sat stunned at what they heard. A few moments had gone before even Dumbledore could shake himself out of stupor.

"Did you managed to find out how Harry been able to free himself?" he asked.

"He managed to escape from the boat on their way to Azkaban" Kingsley replied.

"But weren't there Aurors guarding him?" asked .

"Yes there were."He replied. "Three of them.

"Then how did Potter manage to escape from the boat, Kingsley?" Moody asked.

"They paid the price for being lulled into not taking the seriousness of the threat presented by Potter."

-oOo-

He lay still at the bottom of the boat, pelted by the raindrops. He held his breath in order to hear the sounds clearly. The Aurors guarding him were sitting huddled in their cloaks for the past half hour from what he had been able to glean from the sounds. He opened his eyes a bit to see the female Auror sitting at his foot huddled into her cloak for warmth. She still held her wand loosely pointed at him. He knew the time for his bid for freedom is now. He will have all but one chance to secure his freedom.

He took a deep breath and sprang to action. His right hand shot out and grabbed the wand in a flash. He turned his body to face the other too, simultaneously elbowing the female Auror on her ear. He did not even gave the other two Aurors time to raise their wand. Two powerfull stunners fell them like sacks of potatos. He again twisted around and felled the boat driver. He stunned the female Auror too for safety and bound them all securely.

He surveyed his handiwork. Not bad at all for a kid who did not even have completed his OWLs. Now to get out of this shackles. He summoned all their wands and weapons, money and portkeys. He transfigured some junks in to pouches and stored the money, portkeys and weapons and wands in to them. He kept a wand and knife that gave a right feeling to him. After sticking the knife to his leg with a sticking charm he took the wand in his left hand and kept it hidden behind him.

He knelt near the female Auror and pressed the wand tip to her throat.

-oOo-

"We found the boat a few miles into the sea." Kingsley continued. "The Aurors and the boat driver were bound and stunned. From what we were able to learn from them, Potter forced the female Auror release him of his manacles."

"How did he manage to get to the land if the boat were still at sea?"Albus asked with a frown, " After all Harry does not know how to apparate"

"He used a portkey." Shacklebot replied.

"If he used a portkey when you found him at the beach"Moody thought loudly, "then the DMLE will be able to track him soon enough."

"Don't hold your breath, Madeye"

"What are you saying Shacklebot? That he can not be tracked?" Moody barked.

Shacklebot shrugged his shoulders, "It appears like he learned more than just to create a portkey. We still don't know what all he was able to glean from the Aurors in his custody."

"How did he been able to learn anything from them at all, after all they are fully trained Aurors." Dedalus Diggle exclaimed.

"Well, he gave them an offer even an Auror finds hard to reject." Shacklebot replied.

"What offer?" Mundungs asked.

"Their life for information."

"They could have fed him anything, even out right lies. Potter would not have found them wrong for a long time."Snape sneered at that thought.

"You underestimated Potter again Snape"Shacklebot shook his head. " He made them take an Oath on their life and Magic."

Everyone was shocked by this information.

"Albus, Potter has become dangerous"Moody grunted out taking a sip of his hip flask.

Albus rubbed his forehead. "But it leaves the problem of why he returned there after his escape. One would think he would make good use of the time available to him."

"Probably to keep his word to them. After all he promised them if they were not found by evening he will return them to the beach."

"Where you been able to ascertain where he been to in that time?"Dumbledore asked.

"Not yet"Shacklebot replied.

"How many were hurt by Harry, Kingsley"

"The two Aurors that were with Umbridge were killed. Dawlish and Dawson. Other than that we found the remains of five Dementors."

"He destroyed Dementors? How?"

"Well, from what we have been able to find out, He used the killing curse on them."Kingsley looked at him thoughtfully. "Albus I have to know. Was Sirius really innocent? Is Peter Petigrew still alive?"

"Yes, to both"Albus replied.

"Is there a possibility that Potter could be innocent?"Shacklebot asked.

Snape snorted from his corner.

"You have been there at the trial Kingsley. You heard the testimonies. There is incontrovertible proof that he did what he was accused of."Albus replied strongly.

"Like when you said there is incontrovertible proof that Sirius Blak is a traitor?"Kingsley asked. "I have read Blacks case file, you know. I think it is time I quit from this group." He stood up.

"What do you mean by you are quitting?"McGonagal asked in her thick scottish bur.

"I joined this group to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"But we are fighting him."She ascertained.

"Yes, but you have a trend of turning your back on your alleys too."

"How dare you say that?"McGonagal jumped up angrily.

"I dare because I have seen something you were blind enough not to see. After all Albus just confirmed that he had known at least for a few years that Black's been innocent. But what did he do to help him get his freedom? A fair trial?"

"You know full well that I can not have done anything without solid proof?"Albus asked.

"You know that is bull, Albus. You were the Chief Warlock. You were the Supreme Mugwump. If you truly wanted you could have gotten him a trial. A Veitaserum or an Oath would have been all that required to free him even without any other solid evidence. Just what Potter too asked in front of the Wizengamot. You could have given him that chance. After all you had us protect him day and night at his home for the last Summer. Even the dumbest among us are able to gather that he is important to the war in someway. Yet you failed to even give him a fair trial."

"I am an Auror. When I go out for mission I want someone I could trust to watch my back. You lot have proven that I cannot trust you with that. I know I will face Death Eaters in battle soon. I am also certain that I may come head to head with Potter again. I can only hope I will come out alive out of that confrontation. Don't look surprised. You weren't there! I may have far superior skill and experience. But he makes up for that with brute power. Why did you think I threw away my wand when he asked. I had felt the power of his curses from where I was standing. I have been an Auror long enough and I had done enough interrogation to know fairly well when one is lying to me. He gave enough reasons to believe we made a terrible mistake. After all we all well know he has more than enough enemies. Even the Ministry and The Minister were after his blood. It would have been easy enough for any one of them to frame him. And what did any of us do. Think for yourself."

"He could have turned the tide of war. Now I fear we have lost the war already. Don't look at me like that. You weren't there. I am willing to bet all my wealth that he will make good on his promise. That none of us will live to see peace even if we some how win against You-Know-Who. When the time comes to face Potter I want someone that I can trust to watch my back. So Good Bye."

He walked out of the room, leaving behind an utterly shocked group of people.

-oOo-


	4. Chapter 4 The Woes of Delores

Harry Potter Universe belongs to J..

Chapter 4

**The Woes of Delores**

Cornelius Fudge barged in to the office of the head of DMLE.

"Amelia, Do you have any news of Delores yet?"he asked. "It has been three days already."

"Sorry Cornelius"Amelia Bones replied, "We haven't find out the fate of Delores yet."

"It is bad, very bad for the Ministry when one of it's top officials is kidnapped and yet to be found out. I want her found and rescued today itself." Cornelius barked.

"I would have liked to say I will spend more resources in locating her."Amelia replied "But thanks to you the auror department was understaffed even before this debacle. Now I am stretched thin even to manage the duty rotations."

"I don't care what you have to do, I want Delores found today itself."

"Don't talk to me like I am some wet behind the ears rookie auror Cornelius"She fixed him with a cold stare. "And don't dare to tell me how to run my department. At present I find myself short of six aurors. One resigned, three on leave during their investigation and two dead who had no business there at that time. So tell me Cornelius what were they doing there?"

"They were escorting Delores"He replied.

"And why exactly she needed escort, and more importantly what was she doing there at that time?"

"She was on her way to check Azkaban"he fidgeted on his seat.

"Really? And why wasn't I notified of this visit?"She asked. "As you very well know each and every visit to Azkaban need DMLE authorization?"

"I authorized her visit. I am the Minister of Magic"He barked.

"That doesn't give you permission to go over my head on matters concerning my department."She shouted. "It is not the best way to get the co-operation of DMLE. As for spending more resources on finding Delores, at present I won't spend more forces looking for her at the risk of putting people and place of more value."

"The reports I have already got on her does not paint a good outcome for her, and by extension for you even if she was found alive. I had gathered evidence that she visited Azkaban without my knowledge once last summer. Was that on your Authorization too."

Cornelius paled.

"And I find the date very curious one. Do you know why?"

Fudge remained silent.

"It was the same day Harry Potter was attacked by two Dementors. Oh don't try to bluff your way out Cornelius. I already had the witnesses questioned under Veritaserum to insure their truthfulness."

"As for Delores her doings during her tenor as a teacher at Hogwarts on your blessing is coming back to bite you too. The things she did there during the period will see her in Azkaban itself. And if I find my niece harmed by her in any way there will be hell to pay for by her and you."

"If you want more resources to be spent on finding her then I suggest you get to your office and start working on these requests"She pushed a parchment towards the Minister. "Harry Potter was one of her favourite target at Hogwarts. So it's more than likely that she is already dead. I am not going to stretch my department more than it already is by looking for a dead woman. It will put other high value targets at peril including the Ministry and The Minister, You."

"So if you have nothing else to talk, then let me do my job. Good Day Minister."

-oOo-

He looked down on the chained figure huddled on the corner of the room. Sure, imprisonment did not suit the Under Secretary. He sprayed her with a fountain of water from his wand.

"Wake up Delores. I have brought breakfast."he said to the spluttering woman, pointing to the low desk on which a few pieces of toast and a glass of water were laid out.

"Now, be a good girl. Eat up and we have a few things to do today."he said cheerfully.

"What do you want?"Umbridge rasped.

"Well I thought of a plan for both of us to get what we want."He answered sitting down on a near by chair. "I want to live my life in peace, without the magic world hunting me down on every turn. And I am sure you want to get out of here alive too. So let's make a deal. I will release you from here if you promise to the following conditions. One. I want you to use your influence on dear Fudge to overturn the punishment or pardon me. Two. As I am fugitive I am bit tight on Galleons. You will provide me with half of your vaults content. Three. You will write down the answers to the questions on this parchment truthfully."

He waved a parchment filled with questions. "oh sorry for not asking but I borrowed your quill set."

He put another stack of blank parchments on the table and put a blood quill on top of it. Delores shrunk away from it fearfully.

"Don't worry about the questions."he smirked. "You have already answered all of them. I just wanted a hard copy for the future, if things didn't work out for us. Now I will leave you to your task. I will return in a few hours. If your work is up to my expectations, today will be your last day here. If not, you will not live to see today's sunset."

"When I return, I will check your answers with truthserum. So no cheating."he wagged his finger at her. "May be a little incentive for doing a good job. No? but I disagree."

"Crucio"

Delores's screams filled the room. He ended the curse after a few minutes.

"Now, get to work Delores."He ordered. "I have a few friends to catch up with."

-oOo-

"Madam Bones"an Auror rushed into Head of DMLE office. "Madam Umbridge been found"

"Is she alive?"Madam Bones asked standing up.

"Yes she is alive."

"Where did you find her?

"Few moments earlier she tumbled out of the fireplace."

"Where is she now?"

"With Minister I guess. She asked to see him immediately and Nelson took her up to his office."

"Idiots, who do you work for him or me?" She asked angrily. "I want her taken into custody immediately. I don't want anyone tampering with evidence."

She stormed out of her cabin. When she reached the Minister's office it was empty.

"Where is Cornelius?"she turned to his secretary.

"He went with Madam Umbridge."the shaking secretary told her.

"To where?"she barked

"To the department of Mysteries"

"Why would they want to visit the Department of Mysteries at this time."she wondered.

She stepped out of the elevator right infront of a visibly agitated Minister.

"Cornelius, where is Delores?"she asked with out waiting for any formalities.

"I sent her to Saint Mungos with your auror."

"You should have alerted me sooner. And for that matter what was that important that you both needed to visit the Department of Mysteries this urgently."

"Did you know there was a prophecy regarding the Potter boy in existence?"Fudge asked.

"Prophecy?"she asked

"Oh here, Delores wanted to give it to you."he gave her a little box. "shall we meet in your office in say, five minutes. I have a few thing to do in the mean time."

He walked into the nearest lift.

"Get an Unspeakable and make sure there is indeed a valid prophecy."she ordered. "and post a watch over Delores at hospital."

She sat on her chair and opened the box. It contained a small glass vial containing silver mist. There was a bundle of parchment along with it. She took them out and started reading. Her eyes bulged in astonishment. She looked at the signature, it was Delores. It didn't make sense to her. Why would Delores write down things that would see her thrown in Azkaban. Her dread rose as she read about the attack on Harry Potter with Dementors and the most recent accusation that landed him on death row. It gave detailed information on who else participated in making the crime possible. She waved her wand to verify the documents validity. It turned out her hunch was true. It was the result of a blood quill. If what was written down was true then they are truly at great danger. The last parchment was a personal note for her written in normal fashion.

"I don't know you as well as I wish to but as one of the rare few who even spoke up to give me a modicum of impartial trial I give you this warning. Take your family out of England. Now! For the rest the path to death has already been laid out. The vial contains some additional things that will help makeup your mind about the seriousness of the situation. I sent this for one thing only, to remind the sheeps of wizarding world, how much they have fucked up. Now the time has come for them to reap what they sown." the note burst into flames leaving nothing but ashes.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in"she called out.

"Madam" an auror rushed into her office. "the prophecy is gone"

"How? As far as I know only the person about whom it was made can take it out."She paled.

"Madam"another auror rushed into her office. "that was not Delores Umbridge who was admitted to Saint Mungos. That was the worker who took the Minister and Delores to the Hall of Prophecies."

She knew the starting of a severe headache.

"Find Cornelius Now. Take him under custody"she ordered.

"Madam is that wise" the auror asked hesitantly.

"That was not Cornelius. It was Harry Potter. Now get out and alert all the aurors."She glared.

"Then where is the Minister?"

"I fear he is captured by Harry Potter."

-oOo-


End file.
